Different? Oh No Little Brother You're Certainly Not
by NokaKomi
Summary: Mikey thinks that being different is awful can big brother Leo help? Enjoy... ;) Tmnt 2012 series.


**Just a cute little story I made for Leo and Mikey. :3 **

**Enjoy...**

Little Mikey sat in the corner pouting sadly as he crossed his arms to his chest. He felt so heart broken after this big meanie Raphie said mean things to him.

Mikey snuffled and with the back of his hands he rubbed his tears. Why did Raphie go meanie on him? He wondered.

He stood up and walked to his mirror and stared at himself.

He doesn't look different.. Or did he...

He frowned. His brothers don't have chibi cheeks like he does! He poked his cheeks angrily, could he just poke them all the way in so he could look like his brothers?

He poked and poked and squished until his cheeks became red and it hurt him. He rubbed them sadly as if he was trying to apologize to them..

He looked again in the mirror, he saw the freckles on his face. His brothers did have some freckles.. But not as many as he had! He frowned harder and started scratching them!

He scratched and scratched and scratched, until his face had some red spots that were tiny bits of blood!

"AHHHHH!"He screamed and ran into the bathroom and washed his face until the scratches that he made stopped bleeding.

He went back into his room and looked at himself again. Not only did his brothers not have freckles but they also didn't have bandages all over his face like him! He sighed sadly..

He then looked again and found something else looks different! He looked at his mask, they all wear different colors of the masks, but...

Leo has the blue one.

Raph has the red one..

And Donnie has the purple one..

He frowned again. Blue and red make purple.. Which means their mask colors are in common! Well not really in common but, they do make up each other! Then what about the orange? What does his color do combined with any of his brothers? He stuck his tongue out in disgust when he thought of how the color of orange and purple will look together.. Blukh!

He didn't even try with any of the other brothers to see what will be the color of their combination. He took his mask of and threw it away, then his heart struck him. He quickly ran and picked it up again. He looked at it ashamed of throwing it away, his mask was too precious for him to be thrown away. It had some nice memories with him... Also he really liked the color orange. It was bright, and makes him feel happy.

Although.. He would look different if he wore it...

Finally.. He gave up. He jumped on the bed and started crying. He was so different! He felt so ashamed! Why did he have to look different from his brothers? Why was he the unlucky one?

His crying and sobbing brought his oldest brother's attention. He knocked on the door and opened then gasped.

"Oh Mikey what's wrong?"Leo quickly walked to brother. "What happened? Why is your face covered up in bandages?"

He his baby brother hugged him and sobbed even louder.

"Shhhh.. It's okay Mikey.."Leo soothed.

"I'm sorry.."he mummers.

"What? What are you apologizing for?"

He lifted his brother's chin up.

"Mikey?"

The baby brother stood up and walked and stood in front of Leo.

"I'm sorry for being different.."He mumbled shamefully.

"What? Different?"Leo was confused.

Mikey nodded. "I'm different! I look ugly!"he pointed at his bandages. "I have lots of weird looking freckles!"He complained and squished his cheeks. "I am so chibi!" Then he pointed at his mask that was on his bed. "And my mask color is also so different!"

Leo looked at his brother's mask then back at his pouty brother. Leo smiled, he couldn't help it but chuckle softly at his cute baby brother.

"Oh Mikey come here.."he spread his arms.

His brother compiled and walked slowly to his brother and went in to his cuddle warm hug.

"It's Raph who made you think that way, right?"he spoke softly.

Mikey nodded the looked up at Leo.

"But he's right, I do look different!"He argued.

"Different? Oh no baby brother I think not.."Mikey looked confused, but Leo continued. "I have a nose.."He poked his own nose. "And so do you."He lightly poked his baby brother's nose making him giggle. "I have a hand.."He showed his brother his hands. "And so do you too."He held his baby brother's hands and slide their fingers in between them making Mikey smile. "I have blue eyes"he placed his forehead on his baby brother's. Mikey giggled."and so do you.."

Leo looked at him smiling.

"What makes you think you're different?"Leo asked.

Mikey sighed.

"I am so chibi! I have weird freckles! And my mask color is different!"

He pouted again making Leo chuckle.

"Well baby bro.."He started he hugged Mikey closer. "These things might make you look different... But."He reached up and took off the bandages. "Those freckles don't need to be hidden, they make your face look unique and cuter."He kissed the scratches making Mikey giggle. "And you do look chibi.. But those cheeks make you as cute as a chipmunk!"He kissed his brother's cheek. Mikey smiled and made a small happy sound. "And..."Leo reached his brother's mask and tied it. "Your mask color looks wonderful and makes me happy."

Mikey smiled with pride, Leo is his hero, he always looked up to him to become better and be like him. Knowing the fact that he was making his hero happy made him happy.

"Mikey."

Mikey looked at him.

"We're all different baby bro, non of us look the same.. But different might not look bad, it makes us unique."Mikey nodded showing his brother he was listening. "And indeed their is no shame in being unique. It makes us look better..."

Mikey chirped then hugged Leo from his neck, Leo smiled before wrapping his arms around him. Leo loved the happiness that Mikey would bring him. He was the joy of the family, and Leo didn't know what could he have done without him. Mikey broke the hug and bounced happily.

"Oh oh! You still didn't finish reading me the Ugly Duckly story!"

He ran to his bookshelf and got a big purple book, the bounced back to Leo. Leo smiled and took him on his lap and opened the book. Mikey chirped then leaned back resting his back on Leo's chest. The blue masked turtle cleared his throat and started reading.

...

**Difference is never a shame, it should be turned in to a pride! Don't ever let any one bother you because you look different. Always be proud of how you look like because you're beautiful and no one can say other wise. :) **

**Also it's good that I didn't put the eye poking thighy right Danni? ;D **

**Again! Don't let any one bring you down because you look different. Be proud because you're beautiful! God created you perfectly!**


End file.
